Le pari qui commence mal mais qui fini plutôt bien
by oOCitron.GabrielOo
Summary: "Oh chanter une chanson encore ça va les Malfoy savent chanter, une chanson moldu ça peut passer, avec Potter à la limite mais me déguiser et faire une chorégraphie pendant que je chante CETTE chanson, non ce n'est pas possible je refuse catégoriquement!"


**Disclaimer**: Tout les personnages appartiennent a JK Rowling

**Paring:** Drarry!

**Genre:** Humour

**Résumé**: "Oh chanter une chanson encore ça va les Malfoy savent chanter, une chanson moldu ça peut passer, avec Potter à la limite mais me déguiser et faire une chorégraphie pendant que je chante CETTE chanson, non ce n'est pas possible je refuse catégoriquement!"

**Nda:** Après la demande de mes amies j'ai fini par la poster (Et oui la voila enfin! xp)

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu pour l'écrire.

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Un pari qui commence mal mais qui fini plutôt bien**

**Pov Draco**

Je n'aurai jamais dû me lier d'amitié avec les Griffon et surtout faire un pari avec Granger, je ne savais plus comment on avait fini par parler de ça...

_**Flashback**_

_23h __salle __sur __demande _

-Comment ça je pourrai pas tenir face à Draco non vous aller voir si je ne peut pas lui tenir tête! Je vous pari tout se que vous voulez que je le bat à plat de couture!

_**Fin flashback**_

Bien entendu toute les filles étaient du côté de Granger et les garçons du mien sauf Weasley et Blaise.

Pfffffff les lâcheurs.

J'ai lamentablement perdu...

Eh ce n'est pas ma faute! Comment voulez vous savoir que cette fille avait de la famille en Bretagne.

Elle bu plus d'une dizaine de bouteille de whisky pur feu elle était même pas pompette!

C'est seulement à la trentaine de bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'elle a commencer à ressentir les effet de l'alcool alors que moi je commençait réellement délirer...

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve à devoir chanter une stupide chanson moldu et comme c'est un duo Monseigneur Harry Potter m'accompagne.

Je vais mourir!

Et en plus Pansy à aider Granger à choisir son gage.

Sale traitre, elle me le payera! Fois de Malfoy!

Oh chanter une chanson encore ça va les Malfoy savent chanter, une chanson moldu ça peut passer, avec Potter à la limite mais me déguiser et faire une chorégraphie pendant que je chante CETTE chanson, non ce n'est pas possible je refuse catégoriquement! Mais je n'ai pas le choix, cela va de l'honneur des Malfoys!

Et non elles ne me font pas dû tout peur, je n'ai pas dû tout envie de sauter par cette fenêtre qui me fait de l'œil depuis toute à l'heure, non pas du tout.

Bon d'accord ses filles me terrifie, ce n'est pas vous qui les ont vu s'approcher de vous avec un regard et un sourire psychopathe, ni même qui vous ont menacer de révéler des "choses" compromettantes à votre sujet si vous n'obéissez pas, que vous fuyez ou que vous vous suicidez.

La musique commença

Bon je doit y aller.

Gloups

**Fin Pov Draco**

Draco entra sur la scène qui avait été installer spécialement pour lui au milieu de la

Grande Salle.

Le publique n'en croyait pas leur yeux.

Draco Malfoy portait une robe rose pailleter avec des talon haut et un ruban rose bonbon dans ses cheveux qu'on avait allongés pour le spectacle. Il était maquillé par les bons soins d'une professionnelle.

Même dans cette tenu il restait parfais.

Un spot éclaira sa droite et on pu voir Harry Potter adossé sur une moto, il était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir assorti à sa veste en cuir, un débardeur blanc et des lunettes de soleil noir étaient posées élégamment sur ses yeux. (Nda: miam ;p)

_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In..._

Barbie Draco monta sur la moto de Ken Harry.

Derrière eux on pouvait voir le paysage comme s'il étaient réellement sur la route (nda: toute la sainte journée...) et un effet "vent" qui faisait voler les cheveux de Barbie Draco.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Ba__rbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Le publique était bouche bée, les auteuses de ce pari étaient écroulées sur leur table.

Barbie Draco continua toute en rougissant ce qui, selon le point de vu de Ken Harry était trooop miignnooonn!

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

Barbie Draco mimait ses parole, prenait sa robe au niveau des épaules, touchait ses lèvres, ses cheveux toute en laissant un bras autour de la taille de Ken Harry pour ne pas tomber.

Plusieurs personnes avaient saignées du nez quand ils avaient entendu les dernières phrases.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

Toute la scène fut éclairée et on put voir un chœur.

Les garçons étaient habillées de la même façon que Ken Harry et les filles que Barbie Draco.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!__  
_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
_

Dans la salle on put entendre de nombreux "Boum" suite a ces paroles et ceux qui avant ne saignaient pas du nez saignaient maintenant a flot.

Hermione et Pansy étaient elles aussi à terre mais pas pour les même raison.

Elles riaient aux éclats, elles riaient tellement qu'elles en étaient tombées de leur chaise.

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play__, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

Barbie Draco avait sur lui des regards plein de désir, il commençais a penser qu'il aurait dû sauter lorsqu'il avait encore le temps et que mort personne aurait put se moquer de lui sur ce que les filles auraient pu dire car un mort était ...bin mort.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Barbie Draco souffla la chanson était bientôt finie, mais le pire était venir et il le savait bien. Malheureusement.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

Ken Harry arrêta sa moto descendit et aida Barbie Draco a descendre comme un gentleman.

Barbie Draco commença à stresser.

Il ne voulait pas finir la chanson et se demanda si les filles lui en voudraient beaucoup s'il fuyait maintenant.

Il jeta un regard là où elles étaient et se dit que c'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça...

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Barbie Draco mis ses bras autour du coup de Ken Harry en rougissant tandis que Ken Harry mettait les siens autour de la taille de Barbie Draco en ayant un sourire en coin.

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!_

Barbie Draco était rouge pivoine et se demandait ce qu'il avait fait à Merlin pour mériter ça.

Lorsque les dernières notes furent jouées on put voir le publique retenir son souffle puis on put entendre des "Le bisou! Le bisou! le bisou!"

Barbie Draco rougit encore plus si cela était possible et baissa la tête mais ne lâcha pas Ken Harry, qui lui pris le menton délicatement pour lui relever la tête et dit:

-Ils le demandent si gentillement, on ne peut pas les décevoir après ce que l'on a fait, non?

Avec un doux sourire qui disait que ce n'était pas la seule raison.

Barbie Draco ne put rien dire et laissa ses lèvres se rapprocher des siennes et ferma les yeux pour apprécier à sa juste valeur ce premier baiser.

Le rideau se ferma devant les deux acteurs s'embrassant avec douceur et amour sous les applaudissements de toute la salle.

Toute la salle, enfin ceux qui ne c'étaient pas évanouis en tout cas.

Hermione et Pansy était aux anges leur plan avait marché comme sur des roulettes, Draco et Harry avaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments et étaient ensemble et si Draco continuait à nier, elles avaient toujours les photos compromettantes...

En parlant de photos elles espéraient que Colin avait fait plein de clichés.

Les photos allaient se vendre chère, il faudrait qu'elles mettent en place un plan pour les avoir a moitié prix, puis elles pourraient s'occuper de Blaise et de Ron qui se tournaient autour depuis un moment.

Elles voyaient bien Blaise chanter Banana split avec Ron.

Elles avaient encore beaucoup de travail mais si elles ne le faisaient pas qui allait le faire?

Elles se sourirent sous le regard bienveillant de leur directeur qui se pris un petit bonbon au citron pour fêter tout ça. _  
_

**FIN**


End file.
